Ta'izz
Ta'izz is a ficitional character who plays the role as a spy for the mystery team and as a fake member to the team of boys--The Boy Power Sect. Shadow of Arc The Shadow of Arc can not fix the things back to normal at the end of the war. They also can not fix things back in time. The elf, also called gnome, is a dwarf-like fairy in Norse mythology and folklore. In the history, the elf race survives its life long. Now its fate remains unknown as if most of them survive or some survive either. Pok and Milan's existence before the FZM event Questioning what Pok and Milan is, why do they have to look like a little strange unlikely the humans? In question, it may include Ta'izz's case as it comes to a life of Ta'izz. Does it mean a war if elf race finds out whose fault for the war? AS a result, Ta'izz seems to have shown how prepared he is doing to make an attempt in joining the Xia. Where are other elves? Are those elves appear or fool into something else among the Zemo or other team of Earth or Universe? "Huldre" The people pays the mystery source a visitation at its place in Scandinania. The mystery source's name reveals its name--Einar Richmond Haugen as he introduces himself to the people. He also introduces himself the Black Knight of Norse. He goes to the people and warns the people not to call the small creatures the names--Huldre, or Huldufolk, meaning the secret people. What does it do with Ta'izz? The appearances of Ta'izz reveal a possible connection with Huldre and a part of elf. The Secret People Whatever happened to those secret people when Ta'izz joined the Xia? About 90 remaining of secret people seems to stay survive a little long. Some are mentioned somewhere like Ayyubbin and Ar Rusayris. The strangest-looking sultan is faking himself to be a sultan of Arabian region who wants Djinns, Genies, and Ginns as it sounds more like this person who wanted them all dead. Ar Rusayris' unknown plan lays in the Russia. Accepted by the Xia as a Member The Xia trusted the X-Alliance vouching Ta'izz as the best loyal and member of the X-Alliance. What Costs the X-Alliance Ta'izz plans to betray the Xia by breaking up the alliance between X-Alliance and Xia. His whole plan is blown up. The Death Ta'izz is shown getting killed by the Strangers while he is working as a spy for the Society of the Secret Villains. His death may have been a fake. Fateful Plan In an actuality, the Xia is not fully aware of Ta'izz's plan. That explains why the Strangers knew where it was and found the secret location of the Society of the Girls This must have been a link between Ta'izz and the Strangers. Shadow of Arc and Zemo discussion The Shadow of Arc explains that the war destroyed all almost elves in its homeworld and hears the legend from Supernaturals that they went to Scavandia for awhile. the Zemo is not surprised to hear the name--Black Knight and it upsets the Zemo so much more than they were. They give the Zemo an information through the Xia. Things Make Possible Sense M'Kaar lost his own magical abilities in which he lost knowledge as it explains he notices Ta'izz as nothing more than he thought. This also explains why Kaar exist in another timeline in which mystery sources killed him and some of the ex-Xiamen Enforcers. Ta'izz is making everything sense from the beginning to the end. He sucks at being loyal to the Xia as if that is how he is trained or being told. He must be lucky to make an effort to get accepted by the Xia somehow. He is responsible for the deaths of some members of the Xia. Category:Character Category:X-Alliance Category:Killed by the Strangers